Princess Hermione
by Cherrychase
Summary: Hermione's world is about to be turned upside when McGonagall tells her the secret of her birth. A story of love, life and deatheaters.
1. Secret Revealed

Once upon a time….. The cliché little phrase that starts a story that is expected to end with "And they lived happily ever after…" This story may start happy, but this is no guarantee of a happy ending. Enough false pretense. It all started at the most magical place in the world. (Not Disney World, stupid!) Hogwarts, the noble school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a raining fall day in Britain, and all the world seemed somber.

Hermione Granger was sitting in McGonagall's Office with a shocked expression on her face. "But, Professor, How can I be adopted? I look just like my mother!"

"Hermione, you have a glamour charm on you, so that you would be protected from your birth father. It will break at noon." Minerva McGonagall explained, dreading the next question.

"Who are my birth parents? Why do I need to be protected from him?" Hermione's eyes widening with realization. "You can't mean He is my father!"

Minerva stared at the floor, collecting her nerves. "Your birth parents were Tom Marvolo Riddle and Miranda McGonagall."

"Miranda McGonagall? Your daughter?" Hermione guessed.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm your grandmother. You are indeed unique. Being a descendant of three founders isn't something you find often." Hermione's eyes bulged. "Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor had a daughter, and she married Sedro McGonagall. But, Hermione, being the descendant of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor also gives you powers like no other. You will discover which ones are strongest in you as you mature. You must not use these powers for evil." She cut of all of Hermione's questions. "I have some more bad news."

What can be worse than finding out Voldemort is your father and you have ancient powers that could potentially kill someone? Hermione asked internally.

"Severus will be coming to escort you to your father at 4 o'clock. Now we have ten minutes to get you ready to see your true self." Minerva smiled nervously." All your stuff has already been apparated to his headquarters, and I have a new dress for after the transformation."

"Grandmother, I'm scared." Hermione said simply. "What should I do? I despise this man, who turns out to be my father and now he'll try and marry me of to some snooty pureblood."

"Let him think you're on his side, and gather information. As for marrying a 'snooty pureblood', you'll be paired to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, or Blaise Zambini. Snape has said these boys have already asked for your hand. You'll have the pick, but with limited selection. I suggest Malfoy. His father is in the inner circle and you'll have a better chance at getting information…..."

"For the order, I know. I'm willing to make the sacrifice for our cause; I just wish it was an easier task." Hermione said as a soft gold light started to shimmer all across her body. She was lifted up as if by an invisible hand. The gold light engulfed Hermione like a cocoon. Suddenly, like a lily in bloom, the cocoon opened she descended to the ground gracefully.

Minerva gasped. Hermione's hair now fell in ringlets in a shade of dark chocolate that ended at her waist. It was fine and silky, completely opposite of the thick bushiness it had been. Her eyes were a lovely shade of forest green. For the first time in her life, Hermione had perfect curves. Her legs were long and lean, and her feet were dainty. She was thin but not abnormally so. Hermione gaped at her new body, garbed in a soft gold sheath dress the light had left her in.

Minerva held out a black dress bag silently. Hermione smiled at her, parting her perfect pink lips, revealing shining white teeth. Hermione went behind the antique changing screen. When she returned, she gave a spin to show Minerva the dress. The black dress was sleeveless and the full skirt was embroidered with white flowers and ivy. The silk material looked amazing with Hermione's pale skin tone, the only thing that hadn't changed.

"Come; Let me fix your hair." Minerva smiled kindly. When she had finished, Hermione's curls tumbled down her back and a golden crown with two lions and a huge heart shaped ruby sat atop her head. She had also conjured a pair of black stiletto heels. "You look lovely, dear!"

"Miss Granger, Your father waits." Snape said sweeping into the small office. He was dressed in his usual black robes and his sneer had softened when he looked at Hermione.

"Good Luck, Hermione!" Minerva said, giving her granddaughter a hug. Snape offered his arm to Hermione, and they apparated away. A solitaire tear ran down the old wrinkled cheek of Minerva McGonagall. It was the first of many to come.


	2. Plot Exposed

Hermione took in the vast landscape of the Riddle Castle. The palace itself was white marble with many towers. The grounds were green and the gardens were in full bloom. Flowers of many different colors contrasted with the lush bushes. Hermione followed her former potions master, barely keeping up with his brisk pace. Snape stopped abruptly at a large oak double door. "Miss Granger, you must close your mind. He cannot know of your true loyalty. He is your father. Remember that." With that, Snape went through the doors, leaving Hermione to prepare to meet her father. When Snape returned, he nodded to her, and held opened one of the doors.

Hermione took a confident stance, shoulders back and chin up. She crossed the long room, stopping before the large silver throne. Upon it sat Lord Voldemort, eyes glowing red, and an appraising look on his snakelike face. Hermione swept into a curtsy, not unlike a princess would to her father, the king. Voldemort chuckled to himself. His daughter had nerve.

"So you have come." He said simply, probing at her mind, only to run into a strong wall. He was not surprised. "You know who I am, and I you. I cannot expect you to trust me right away."

"I have decided to let go of the past." Hermione replied evenly. "Because, regardless of what has happened, you are still my father."

The Dark Lord's mouth almost dropped open. Hermione had her mother's compassion if she was willing to forgive the darkest wizard of the time. 'Very well, daughter. You will move in with one of my loyal families. I shall give you the choice. The Zambinis or the Malfoys?"

"Which has the largest library?" Hermione said simply.

"The Malfoys then. Narcissa can help you prepare for your introduction to the pureblood society. Lucius will bring you here when I have need of you." Hermione nodded, looking her father straight in the eye. "We must also find you a suitable husband. You must be married within two years to receive you inheritance. Many have asked for your hand, but again, I shall give you the final decision."

"I would prefer to wait until I have met my suitors before I make my choice." Hermione said with a slight air of defiance. "I wouldn't want to rush into anything."

"Very well. Snape will escort you to Malfoy Manor." Voldemort gave Hermione a look that resembled something of a smile, and she gave him a shallow curtsy. Hermione resisted the temptation to skip down the throne room. 'I just fooled Voldemort!' She thought happily. When she finally reached the hallway, her fate set in. She was going to be living with the boy who had made her life a living hell for seven years! Snape once again offered his arm to her, and they left the marble palace.

Lucius was in his study when a large black owl dropped a letter on his desk.

Lucius,

My daughter will be living with you. Narcissa will prepare her for the balls, and I trust Draco can escort her. I will contact you again regarding Hermione soon.

-Lord Voldemort

"Draco, Narcissa!" Lucius called.

Narcissa stuck her head in. "Yes, Dear? Draco and I are here." The two remaining Malfoys entered the study, both feeling out of place in the dark room.

"The Dark Lord has trusted us with the keeping of his daughter. Draco, this is your chance to woo her. Narcissa, you will see that she is ready for the social season. Put her in the room next to Draco's. You have five minutes until she reaches the Manor." Lucius' voice was empty of emotions, his words clear and precise, leaving no room for argument.

Draco's head was spinning. He knew he would get a chance to court the Dark Lord's heir, but he hadn't expected it so soon. His mind drifted to the conversation he had had with his father two days ago.

"_Draco, do you know Miss Hermione Granger?" Lucuis asked._

"_She's Potter's mud blood bookworm." Draco said with disgust. _

"_Now, Draco, we mustn't insult her! She is of the utmost importance." Lucius avoided his son's questioning gaze. "The Dark Lord has a daughter. You must have her fall in love with you. Now,"_

"_WHO?" Draco almost shouted. _

"_Why, Miss Granger, of course!" He continued, ignoring Draco's open mouth. "Her mother was a powerful witch with astonishing power, and Hermione has been gifted with that power also. Shape-shifting, accelerated learning, persuasion, and elemental control are the main gifts. You will marry her, and your children will possess everything needed to take over the wizarding world! It is the only way you shall receive you inheritance."_

"_Yes, Father." His voice expressed him anger and confusion. Draco stood, and went to his room to plan his conquest of the Gryffindor princess._


	3. The Manor of Bad Faith

Hermione gaped at the white marble manor. It was almost as large as the castle she had just left. "Follow this path to the house. The Malfoys will be waiting for you." Snape said, giving Hermione a half-smile before apparating away. She gathered her cloak around her, more so for comfort than for warmth.

Hermione started on her way up the hill towards the intimidating house. She felt very much alone. Hermione timidly rapped on the large mahogany door. A house elf opened the door. "Welcome, Miss! Mistress is waiting for you." It grabbed her hand and led her to a sitting room. Inside, Narcissa Malfoy was having a whispered argument with Draco Malfoy. Hermione coughed, making her presence known.

"Hermione! We are so delighted to have you with us." Narcissa said, smiling at the brunette before sending a look that clearly said discussion over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione said with a small curtsy.

"You simply must call me Narcissa!" The older women insisted. "I can't stand being called 'Mrs. Malfoy' It makes me feel so old."

"If you say so, Narcissa." Hermione said with a smile. Perhaps living in Malfoy Manor wouldn't be that bad.

"Draco will show you to your room. Dinner is at seven o'clock sharp." Narcissa said, sweeping out of the room.

"This way, Granger." Malfoy said, sounding none too pleased to be playing tour guide. Hermione followed him, completely afraid of getting lost in such a huge house. The tall blonde stopped at a gold painted door. "This is your room. If you need anything, call Kit." With that, he turned on his heel and left Hermione facing the door. It was a bit comforting to know that at least one thing hadn't changed.

She took a deep breath and turned the knob. The walls were a cheery scarlet. An overstuffed golden armchair sat in the corner next to a personal bookshelf, filled with Hermione's favorite books. A king size canopy bed was up against the wall with a door on either side. She opened one and her jaw dropped again. The bathroom was too perfect. The bath tub was the size of a small swimming pool, and the vanity mirror was gold with diamonds set in. Hermione went to the second door, and was greeted by a huge closet, full of beautiful dresses, skirts, blouses and shoes. She walked to the back of the closet, where designer jeans, sweatshirts and trainers sat on shelves. Beside them, numerous nightgowns of silk, wool, cotton, linen, and satin. Hermione grabbed a gold linen one and put it on before returning to the main room.

She needed sleep to help her get over the shock of the day's events. Hermione jumped into the huge bed. The golden goose feather comforter was so soft, and Hermione felt as if she was resting on a cloud. Her eyes drifted shut, and the beautiful room melted away as Hermione became lost in her dreams.

Hours later, Draco Malfoy paced nervous in his room, kept up by the thoughts of what was to come. Tomorrow, he would spend the whole day with Hermione Granger. It's not that Draco was afraid of the girl, just afraid of how she would react to him after all these years of rudeness he had shown her. Hermione had a reputation of being compassionate and forgiving, a firm believer of second chances, but could she find it in her heart to forget all the insults Draco had hurled at her? Not that she hadn't fought back with all her wit, Draco thought with an almost smile.

He heard the bath water running, and poked his head in the bathroom. Hermione was pulling of her night gown while the large tub filled. "Crap!" Draco said loudly, dropping onto his bed. He had forgotten that the room next to his (the one that was currently being occupied by the Gryffindor princess) connected to his through the bathroom. He hurried down stairs, deciding to skip dinner with his family.

Unfortunately, He made the mistake of passing his mother's drawing room.

"Draco! Go get Hermione! Tell her dinner tonight is casual." Narcissa smiled. He reluctantly turned around and went back to Hermione's room. He threw open the door.

"What the hell Malfoy! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Hermione yelled. She had been in the middle of getting dressed and stood in a scarlet shirt and black lace knickers.

Draco shook his head, clearing his mind of the inappropriate thoughts that had entered his mind. "Dinner time, Granger." He looked towards her in time to see the golden door slam in his face.

Two minutes later, Hermione burst through said door. "Still Here, Ferret?" She frowned slightly at him, and went on her way to the dining room. Draco caught up with her easily. His legs were much longer, and Draco had the advantage of flat shoes.

"So, Granger, what have you been up to?" He asked, earning a questioning look from Hermione. "What have you done since school ended?"

"Oh! I've been taking classes from McGonagall. I'm to take over her teaching position in two years." Hermione said proudly, forgetting with whom she was speaking. "I'm going to be the youngest teacher in four centuries.

"That's pretty impressive, Granger." He murmured.

"Just don't tell my father." She said with a wistful smile before changing the subject. "Do you know anything about pureblood society?"

"Of course. I have been in it for a year already. I could help you after dinner if you'd like." He offered, knowing that would be what his father wanted. She looked almost startled at his offer. "If you want to figure it out on your own, be my guest, but learning in a week will be hard as hell."

Hermione glanced at his, expecting a sneer or a smirk. But was greeted with a fragment of a smile, which was the warmest look she had ever received from her blonde companion. "I'd love the help."

Draco was about to reply, but Narcissa pounced on Hermione. "Hermione! I have great news! Wednesday, we are going shopping for you gown for the upcoming ball."

Draco pulled one of the high-backed black chairs for Hermione, and took the seat across from her.


	4. Hermione

Lucius Malfoy swept in, looking poised as usual; His black robes billowing out in a Snape-like manner.

"Miss Granger, It is a pleasure to have you in our home." He said smugly, knowing it would benefit him more so than her. He sat across from Narcissa, who was sitting to the left of Hermione.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I thank you for your hospitality." Hermione said, matching his confidence. She knew how to play diplomat; She had done it enough during her school years, both magic and Muggle.

"I am sure Draco would be happy to help you learn that needed information for the social season." He said, sending a goading look to his son. Draco hid an embarrassed grimace with a rather convincing sneeze.

Hermione frowned at the elder Malfoy. "He has already offered, and I have accepted. We need no assistance making decisions." She said in an assertive voice that dripped with intractability.

Lucius' eyebrows shot up, not only with surprise but amusement. She smiled shadily, and started in on her steak. Draco watched her carefully, but didn't notice her hidden discomfort. Of course, anyone would be uncomfortable in a stone silent room with two complete strangers.

After both Draco and Hermione had finished, they hurried away from Lucius.

"I'm sorry about my father." Draco said. "He's a bit of a…"

"Pompous arse?" Hermione smiled. "Reminds me of another blonde haired slytherin I know."

"At least I'm not a bushy haired Gryffindor prude!" Draco said, not truly meaning his insults. "The library's right through these doors."

Draco made an elaborate gesture of opening the large double doors of the library. Hermione gasped at the sight of it. The library was at least four times the size of the one at Hogwarts, and had many ancient tomes. Two large emerald armchairs sat opposite each other and a table sat next to them.

Hermione walked over to a shelf and looked over the books. She was fascinated by the old books. The heavy smell of parchment and books clung to them and wrapped Hermione in it too.

Draco ushered her to the table and went to one of the shelves and pulled off three books. He handed two of them to Hermione, and she glanced over the titles: _The Art of Being a Debutante_, and _The History and Guidelines of Pureblood Society. _"Read these and I'll review with you on Thursday." Draco said before opening the book he had kept for himself. She sighed, and opened the latter book.

Her heart dropped as a line jumped out at her. _**The first escort for the season opening is most important. It shows you rank and ability within society. **_"Crap!" Hermione murmured to herself.

"What?" Draco said, looking up from his book.

"I let my father pick my escort for the ball." She said sadly.

Draco smirked at her. "Don't worry. He's rich, titled, and hot."

"Who?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Me." He said, his smirk growing. She scowled and left the beautiful room. Draco sighed after she was gone. He hadn't meant to scare her off. He returned to his book, _The Fine Line between Love and Hate_.

Hermione walked down the lovely hallways, decked in silvers, blues and greens. When she reached her familiar gold door and escaped into the one room in the whole of the manor that reminded her of home.


	5. Confounding the Blonde

The next day, Hermione sat on her desk, reading her book diligently. A knock on her door only ripped her away from it long enough to yell a quick "Come in!" As boring and dry the books she had been given, she was determined to know everything she could.

She thought it was Narcissa, so ignored the presence that entered and sat on her bed.

"Leave it to you, Granger to have a perfectly Gryffindor room." A cool drawl said.

Hermione gasped. "Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"

"You invited me in" He said plainly, enjoying the confusion and embarrassment Hermione showed. "Mum wanted me to tell you that we are going to meet with your father for the day."

"Oh." She said, her voice showing unhappiness. "When are we leaving?"

"Eleven and you are to bring a formal outfit for dinner. Something green." Draco replied, probing her mind to find the source of her negative emotions. She blocked him, and went to her closet. She grabbed one of her many dresses, purposefully ignoring the command to wear green. She tossed a pair of black peep toe shoes onto the bed. She shrunk them and stuck them in a small purse.

Hermione decided against bringing anything else, and walked down to the dining room with Draco. They arrived in silence, and Narcissa frowned at Draco, who just shrugged.

"Good Morning, Narcissa." Hermione said with a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you ready for today?" Narcissa could sense Hermione's disappointment.

"I suppose." Hermione replied slowly. "I'm just a little nervous. "

"I understand." Narcissa gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back and went back to her room.

At two thirty, Draco poked his head in. She was curled up on her bed, fully dressed; skirt askew, showing off her long legs. "We have to leave in ten minutes."

Hermione looked up from her book. "Ok. I'll be down in five." She got up slowly, and fixed her skirt. She slipped on her high heels, and put her book in the purse. "It's not polite to stare." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco almost blushed. "Just making sure you weren't literally glued to that book of yours."

"Sure." Hermione said teasingly. "Are we going to stand here, Malfoy or are we going to go see my father?"

"None of that, Hermione! _Daddy_ will expect you to call me by my given name." Draco said with his world famous smirk. "You are my date for the ball."

"Not If I have anything to do with it." Hermione said stubbornly. "Although, this could be fun, _Draco_." Her voice was husky and playful, causing Draco's pale eyebrows to leap up past his hairline.

"I…..Um..," Draco stuttered, as Hermione walked past him. She waited at the door for him, and smirked at him. Draco offered her his arm, and they apparated away from the glowing manor.

**Author's note: **

**I want to apologize for the short chapter and long wait. I just never expected my stories to actually have readers! Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	6. Dangerous Situations

Hermione smiled at the huge castle. It would be hers in two years. She allowed Draco to lead her inside, not minding the light pressure he put on her back. "You aren't nervous?" Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why need I be?" Hermione quipped. "I'm the Dark Lord's heir, and Harry Potter's friend. I have it good on both sides at the moment."

"Only at the moment? Problems in paradise, Granger? " Draco said mockingly.

"Ron and Harry left on some mission without me." Hermione said bitterly. "I'm not even allowed to contact them."

The slytherin prince was cut off by a thin house elf wearing what looked to be a hot pink pillow case. "I is Kelda, Lady. I is your personal house elf. May Kelda take your bag?" The house elf practically ripped the purse out of her hands. "Sir Malfoy can show you to the Royal quarters."

"Thank you, Kelda." Hermione smiled gently. The small elf curtsied before darting through the large oak doors of the castle. "Now, Sir Malfoy, lead the way!" Hermione said giving him a push.

Draco opened the door with a grand sweep of his hand, and allowed Hermione to enter. He escorted her up the staircase, and stopped in front of a pair of black walnut doors. "Here we are, Princess."

"Well, aren't you going to open the door for me?" Hermione said expectantly.

"Your room is through to the right door. I'll see you later." Draco said after opening the door.

"Oh no, you won't! You're staying with me. This estate is way too big for me to run around here myself!" Hermione demanded.

"Fine, but what are we going to do for an hour?" Draco asked testily.

"Quiz me on ball nonsense." Hermione suggested with a shrug, like she didn't care what they did.

"Fine" Draco said mischievously. "What is your station?"

"Princess." Hermione said in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It leads up to my next question. According to your rank, who do you curtsy to, and to what degree?"

"I only curtsy deeply to my father and visiting royalty. A shallow curtsy to non or low ranking people, middle to high or medium ranks, and not at all to servants." Hermione rattled off.

"And to your husband?" Draco asked.

"I'm not married." Hermione reminded.

"You will be within two years." He replied, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "To a husband, the curtsy is always deep, for a husband is a lady's protector, provider, and the father of her children." She quoted directly from her instruction book. "Happy?"

"Exceedingly so. Now, what is the importance of blood status in Pureblood Society?" Draco asked watching Hermione for a sign of anger or argument.

The Princess looked down at the floor, as if searching for a way to avoid the question. "Muggle born and half-bloods are not allowed unless as offerings, sacrifices or as servants." Hermione's sparkling green eyes were duller than normal, like the spirit and fire had gone to a place that they could not be reached.

The blonde haired boy noticed the tear trail down her cheek. "Correct. Maybe we should stop. We could find something else to do." He whispered gently.

"No." Hermione said sharply. "I will be prepared for this ball. I'm not going to let these pureblood snobs best me!"

Draco was completely taken aback by her passion. "Technically, you are one of the purebloods. You owe nothing to the Muggles."

"I owe them everything." Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes. "They taught me everything about the world."

"But in the end, they lied to you. They were not your real parents." Draco pointed out. "How can you owe liars and people you don't even know?"

"Because I have a soul." She spat at her companion. "I truly care about people other than myself. I have compassion for my fellow being, no matter what 'blood' they have."

"I care about others; I just know more about self-preservation that you." Draco said unconvincingly.

"I'm still alive, aren't I? Charity and love keeps you." She said with defiance.

"Then all the death eaters are dead?" He countered

"They live only a half-life, full of hate and blood." She said with reprimand.

"It's better than the sickeningly sweet life you 'heroes' live." Draco berated,

"I would rather know that I have true friends and family than knowing that people who are supposedly friends wouldn't hesitate to betray me." Hermione was getting quiet, a silent, more frightening anger building.

"We take care of our own, others aren't as important." He replied, still loud.

"That's your flaw." She whispered.

"What's yours?" He rebuked.

"Love! And the intense need to help others!" Her voice was bell like, almost broken sounding.

"How is that a flaw?" He criticized.

"Think about it! I trust too easily, I let people take advantage of me. I love too much." Hermione was almost ready to punch something.

"Just ignore others. It works." Draco tried to sound off handed.

"I should just shut out everyone. I should be cold and aloof and heartless like you?" Hermione spat viciously. She couldn't contain herself any longer, and lunged at the blonde. Draco tried to parry her lunge, but Hermione was a whirlwind of anger and speed. Both landed on the dark wood floor, Hermione sprawled on Draco's burly chest. Before she could squirm away, his pale arms circled around her waist and Draco rolled them over so he was on top.

"So you think I'm heartless?" Draco asked in a dangerously provocative voice.

"I only speak of what I know." Hermione replied more sulky than sensual. "Prove me wrong, if you see fit."

His face got treacherously close to hers, and it probably would have gotten closer, but Kelda has entered the suite. The two sprang apart, Draco breathing deeply, Hermione trying to control the blush that started on her face.


	7. Dinner and Death Eaters

"Master has declared that dinner shall be served in an hour." The little creature completely unaware of what she had interrupted. "Sir Malfoy can ready in the master suite, and your highness, the princess suite is open." Before any questions could be asked, the elf was gone again.

"I'll meet you out here in a half hour, Granger." Draco said, sounding as aloof and unfeeling as Hermione had accused. She nodded stiffly, going into her suite.

It was perfect for a slytherin princess. Silver, emerald and black were the only colors that were in the room. The canopy bed was covered in silks and velvet. The bathroom was even more impressive. A gleaming silver bathtub was big enough to fit a baby whale. So, of course Hermione took a bath in her personal swimming pool. She checked the time when she got out, and she only had two minutes to get dressed. She slipped on her dress. It was a high necked silver dress with a plunging backline that ended just above her bum. Her skirts were pinned with a snake head brooch. Hermione was just attempting to tie the silk ribbon in the back when Draco walked in.

He looked dashing in his black tuxedo, his silk emerald tie brining a darkness to his silver eyes. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me tie this!" Hermione said impishly. He complied, tying as she carefully put it heart shaped silver earrings that matched the slim chain she wore around her neck. The charm was a heart with an emerald set in the center.

Suddenly, a vibrating noise came from Hermione's purse. She pulled away from Draco and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly opened it and said, "Harry! Are you guys ok?" Then she realized she wasn't alone. "Écouter Harry, je suis au manoir Malefoy. J'ai rencontré mon père, il est bon. Je vais appeler quand je peux. Ils me traitent bien, et je suis sur une mission. Soyez prudents! Je t'aime." Hermione spoke rapid fire. When she had finished, she pulled the phone from her ear and replaced it in her bag.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Draco said plainly.

"I speak French, Spanish, Latin and Greek." Hermione replied, starting out of the suite. "Montrer la voie Sir Malfoy."

So Draco slid a hand around Hermione's bare back and led the way to the Dining hall. He leaned close to her before they entered the hall.

"Remember we are together." He said with a cocky grin.

"Remember I know where you sleep." She replied, pushing the door open and started in.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, death eaters occupied the rest of the table, and only the two spots next to the Dark Lord remained empty.

"Princess, you were almost late." The king of the darkness said to his daughter.

"I'm never late. Everyone else is simply early." Hermione said, sitting on the chair Draco had pulled out for her.

The high laughter that filled the room was warmer than usual, and the death eaters looked a bit surprised. "Let the meal begin." Food filled the plates, and everyone waited with almost bated breath as the Dark Lord took the first bite. Hermione watched with the others, and took a bite not long after her father.

Soon the hall was alive with talking and eating; Not at all what she had expected from a group of killers. Hermione felt her father's eyes on her, and she turned to meet them.

"How does life at Malfoy Manor suite you, Daughter?" He said, eyes shifting to the blonde haired boy who was pretending not to listen. "Not too many problems?"

"No, the Malfoys have been very kind, and any sass from Lucius is easily dealt with." Hermione replied off-handedly, taking a bite of her salad. "Narcissa has bought me so many dresses and Draco has been kind enough to get me ready for the ball."

Her father laughed gently at her first comment. "Well, I trust you will let me know if you need anything. Have you thought anymore about the details of your inheritance?"

"Some. I still need to meet the suitors, and of course with the ball coming up, I should be able to make a decision before the end of the year."

"That seems a bit soon to make a good decision. Are you sure you don't want to take more time?" Voldemort said, eyebrows rose slightly.

"I shall do as I please, and you have no means to stop me." Hermione turned to her other neighbor, choosing to leave her father to think about what she had said. "Hello Bellatrix." She said to the witch at her side.

"So you are the Dark Lord's daughter; The one who has caused all of a fuss? How has life at the manor treating you?"

"Very well thanks." Hermione smiled nervously.

"See anything you like?" Bellatrix wiggled her eyebrows and glanced at Draco.

"Maybe." Hermione blushed. "I'm waiting until the ball though. Keeping all options open."

"Smart girl. What are you wearing?" The death eater was happy to have a girl other than her sister to talk to now.

"I was thinking about that." The young girl said with a sigh. "Do you have any advice?"

"Wear gold…or Red. Everyone wears slytherin or ravenclaw colors, and for once, I would love to see some Gryffindor." Bellatrix smiled, remembering everyone's shock when she had worn orange to her first ball.

"Thanks, Bellatrix!" Hermione smiled, and watched as the older witch turned to the hunched up wizard next to her.

She turned back to her father, who was deep into a conversion with Draco. "If we take France, will we still have the funds to do anything else?"

"Honestly, We could take France along with the rest of Europe, and still be set for future generations."

'**Take France? Are the death eaters planning on take over the world?'** Hermione wondered, continuing to listen while pretending to be too interested in her food.

"If you're sure, but I want to branch out from just Europe! Imagine if we could take America! Canada and Mexico would be easy after that." Voldemort said, sounding rapturous at the thought of taking America. "But I do need to make sure she has enough when she shall continue as sovereign."

"Have you made any decisions regarding who shall take the throne with the Princess?" Draco asked, sounding almost nervous.

"I'm leaving it completely up to her." Voldemort replied.

"Is that wise, Sir?" Draco asked, now openly afraid.

"We'll have to wait and see, Draco. But I have faith in my daughter. She's intelligent, and a strong person."

"No disagreement there, but what if she is too loyal to her friends?" The blonde had stopped eating, and was now completely focused on his superior. "What shall we do?"

"I never said that she had to reign the way I have. My Daughter is free to rule with her husband as she sees fit." Hermione almost gasped at her father's words.

She looked up at her father, putting an end the conversation. Her father had looked at her, and her eyes latched.

'**I knew you were listening, Hermione. We must work on your spying skills'**A raspy voice said in her head.

'**It's my first time, I think that allows for a few mistakes. Care to tell me what gave me away?'** She sent mentally back to him.

'**You weren't eating normally, and I saw you eyes turn to Draco more than once.' **Voldemort chuckled out loud, causing Draco to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"I did not!"Hermione yelped. Draco's pale eyebrows were so scrunched together; they looked like a single white caterpillar.

"But you were, Princess. You cannot deny it. I shall ignore it for now, but you must practice prudence in all decisions." Her father lectured at her, a small smile gracing his snakelike face.

"It's rude to ignore someone." Hermione said, hiding a blush. She had been studying Malfoy. One thing Mad Eye Moody had told her was that outer appearance was a great tool to use against your enemies. So, Hermione was now an expert on Draco Malfoy's outer appearance. He had the palest blonde hair, it was almost white, but there were splashes of golden when it caught the light. His eyes were a stormy silver that usually veiled his emotions. Draco had pale pink lips, and two small freckles, one high on his right temple, the other on the left side of his neck.

"I don't mind at all." Draco said, smiling broadly at Hermione's blush. "In fact, I find your conversation quite intriguing."

"Of course you do, ferret boy." Hermione replied childishly. "I know personally that you were completely lost. In fact, you're dying to know what we were talking about."

"Of course not, bookworm!" Draco replied. Both of the teens had forgotten that Voldemort sat listening to their every word, and frankly, Draco was almost done being nice.

"I'm not as needy as you are."

"Care to say that again?" Hermione pulled up the huge skirt of her dress to reveal a black thigh holster that held her wand and an emerald encrusted dagger. She whipped out her wand, and pointed it threateningly at the blonde across from her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Granger." Draco laughed.

She raised her wand. "Maybe you should be." Hermione had perfected sounding sensual and hypnotic, and practically purred her warning to the boy who had almost kissed her thirty minutes before.

"umm….." Hermione had gotten him distracted with that seductive voice once again.

Tom Riddle watched his daughter beam and continue to berate her male counterpart. "I guess you aren't as smart as you care to let on."

Draco turned a pale pink. "I'm smarter than you, filthy little mud…"

"Watch what you say, Draco. I've got higher bloodlines than you!" Hermione warned. "I'm descent of three of the Hogwarts founders, not to mention Lord Voldemort's heir."

Draco was getting frustrated. "You still are a muggle loving bit.."

"You can't use that one either!" Hermione laughed.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Hermione smirked. "The word you were about to use refers a female dog."

"Well, you are an arse faced ninny." Draco screeched.

"You, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, are a pig headed ignoramus. You have no respect for anyone but yourself and are an imbecile, and have no business insulting me!" Hermione's voice was full of acid and superiority.

A round of applause started up with everyone who had heard Hermione.

"How in the name of Merlin do you know both of my middle names?" Draco stammered at the girl across from him.

"Know thy enemy, Draco. I know tons about you." She gestured to the rest of the table. "Test me if you'd like."

"Ok, the person next to you is…."

"Bellatrix Druella Prosperina Lestrange, born in 1952, called Bella by close friends; Oldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black; She has a walnut wand, 12 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring; Attended Hogwarts in 1962, Slytherin house; Joined the death eaters shortly after graduation, completely loyal to her cause, dangerous and sadistic when it comes to muggles; Married Rodulphus Lestrange, and helped him, Rabastan and Barty Crouch in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, where she was sentence to life in Azkaban. She escaped in the 1996 mass break out with nine other death eaters. Bellatrix is a great leader, and teacher, as she has taught Draco occlumency and legilimency, as well as nonverbal and wandless magic." Hermione recited. "Did I miss anything?" She addressed this to the women at her side.

"No, all of your facts are correct." Bellatrix stared in wonder.

"Does everyone in the order know all that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Of Course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm the only one. Dumbledore had everything filed down, and he left them to me. I've been memorizing them and keeping them up to date."

"Very impressive!" Her father beamed at her. "Who have you memorized so far?"

"Well, all the old wizarding families to my generation, as well as all order members, and you and mum." Hermione said with a small smile. She was very proud of herself for knowing so much, and learning it all since Dumbledore's death only two years ago.

"I wish to speak with my daughter, Bellatrix, and Draco privately. The rest of you may do as you please until our meeting in the throne room in an hour." Voldemort announced, taking Bellatrix's arm in his. Draco grudgingly put an arm around the princess' waist once again.

Hermione felt male eyes on her, and knew the male death eaters were ogling her backside. Draco's arm was suddenly protective and possessive instead of the light friendship it offered earlier. She blushed at the closeness between them. Draco's side pressed into the back of her hip, and his arm stopped her from pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't trust those men as far as you can throw them." The blonde whispered in her ear.

"Are you implying something?" Hermione asked. "Thank you though, they're pretty intimidating."

"You mean the great Granger is afraid of something?" Draco laughed.

"Not afraid, intimidated. There is a difference." Hermione shot back.

**Author's Note: So, I understand that the Death Eaters are being very nice, but you have to remember, it would be dangerous not to. Hermione acts the way she does, because she has a plan. **


End file.
